


Uke!AlexyXSeme!Male!Reader

by neochan7



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neochan7/pseuds/neochan7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so deviantart removed this from my account cause someone reported it or something, so I'm putting it here where all lemons will be safe. I've also decided to use this for any lemons ill use in the future.</p><p>if you liked this and wish to see more of my stuff, go to my DA account here:</p><p>http://neo-chan7.deviantart.com</p></blockquote>





	Uke!AlexyXSeme!Male!Reader

There he was again. Always surrounded by boys and girls alike. It was no mystery that (y/n) (l/n) was one of the most popular boys in Sweet Amoris High. Not only was he the star captain in the basketball team, but his grades were stellar, promising him a scholarship in the future. He was also downright kind and caring with everyone, always trying to see the good in people.

To Alexy, (y/n) was the perfect guy, and his little heart always throbbed whenever (y/n) would give him the light of day. Alexy himself was a little popular, but after people caught wind that he wasn’t exactly straight, he kinda lost the interest of quite a few people, most of them being girls. He would always watch (y/n) from afar, always admiring the way he handled situations and the students and teachers. He always wished that there was a chance for him and (y/n) to be an item. But a great guy like (y/n)? Why would he settle for him when he’s got a ton of girls just dying to be his, plus, he highly doubted a guy like him would be a homo like him. Even if he was, he could still do better then a guy like him.

~0~

It was the end of another school day, Alexy lazily gathered up his things and began to head out to meet up with his brother, Armin. As he walked the halls with his head down, he didn’t notice the figure in his way until he bumped into it.

“Oh! Sorry-” he instantly stopped himself when he saw who it was: (y/n).

“Hey Alexy! And don’t worry about it!”

“U-uh, y-yeah.”

“Hm? You ok? Your face is all red.”

“Eh? It is?”

Before Alexy could register anything, (y/n) placed his hand over his forehead, checking his temperature.

“Hmmm, you do feel a little warm.”

Alexy was at a loss for words. The great (y/n) was showing concern for him.

“I . . . . uh . . .”

“You should head over to the nurse’s office first before going home, wouldn’t want you passing out on your way home would we?”

“Uhhhh . . . . no I guess.”

“Heh, well, see you around Alexy!”

With that, (y/n) went his way towards the basketball courts. Alexy just stood there for a good while, replaying what just happened in his head. If it weren’t for his brother pounding him on the back, he would’ve been there longer.

“Alexy! Dude! Get moving!”

“Eh? Armin!? When did you get here?”

“At least two minutes ago, when I saw you just standing there staring off into space. What gives?”

“Um, nothing.”

Armin heaved a sigh.

“Whatever, come on, let’s get going home.”

“R-right.”

Alexy dug through his pocket for his MP3 player and earbuds, but stopped when he felt nothing.

“Gah! It’s not here!!”

“What is?”

“My MP3 player!! And my earbuds! I must’ve left it at my desk!”

“Well hurry up and get it! Or I’m leaving without you!”

“Ok ok! I’ll be right back!”

Alexy sped through the halls towards back to his classroom. He entered and then walked over to his desk, lifting the top and breathing a sigh of relief when he saw the two items neatly where he had placed them during the class. He took them and was about to head out when he looked over at a certain desk. (y/n)’s desk to be exact. He slowly walked over to it and sat down.

So this is (y/n)’s point of view huh?  
He looked up and saw that from here, (y/n) would be able to see him at a certain angle to which he would probably see at least the side of his face. He lightly blushed at the thought of (y/n) being able to see him that clearly. Curiosity getting the better of him, he opened the lid and saw that (y/n) had left his headband, the one he always wore while playing basketball, lying there.

'This is . . . . his . . . .' 

Alexy picked it up, and without a second thought, brought it up to his nose and he inhaled.

'Whoa, even his scent is perfect . . .'

He took in another whiff, reveling in the smell of (y/n).

'Dear God, if I keep doing this, I’m gonna loose it . . . . but I can’t help it!!'

His cheeks became a darker shade of pink as sweat began to form on his brow, his mind began to become hazy and he could’ve sworn he felt his pants get tight.

“Damnit, I forgot it again!!” a voice said as the door swung open, “Huh? Alexy? What are you doing with my headband?”

The sound of (y/n)’s voice snapped Alexy out of his trance. When he finally came back to reality, he so wanted to die.

'Lord strike me dead now!! I can’t believe this!!'

(y/n) walked up to his desk and looked down at Alexy.

“Uhhhh . . . . . are you ok Alexy?”

“Ummmmmmm . . . . . I . . . .”

“Wait, were you sniffing my headband?”

“I . . .” Alexy held out the headband, “h-h-here.”

(y/n) slowly and quietly took back his headband. Looking down at Alexy again, he noticed a bulge in his pants.

“Alexy . . . . did you just get hard from sniffing this?” he asked.

“I . . uhhhhh . . .” he instinctively covered his crotch.

Now he really wanted to die.

(y/n) suddenly smirked, making Alexy become confused.

“Well then, since I’m responsible for that, guess I’ll have to do the mature thing and take responsibility.”

Without warning, he leaned over and captured Alexy’s lips with his in a heated and passionate kiss. Alexy gasped from the surprise, allowing (y/n) the opportunity to slip his tongue past his lips and explore the wet cavern that was his mouth. After a long while of this, (y/n) pulled away, a saliva string keeping them attached until it broke in a matter of seconds. Alexy was now panting and his face had turned red, it was indeed an irresistible sight for (y/n).

“B-b-b-but (y/n) . . . . why?”

“Why you ask? I thought it was clear, unless you’re a little more innocent then I thought,” (y/n) places his hands on Alexy’s shoulders, “you’ve gotten my interest Alexy, I just . . . . I guess I’m a little shy about these things and I wasn’t sure on how to do it. But seeing you like this just hit homerun for me, and I couldn’t hold back anymore. It would make me the happiest guy on earth if you’d be mine, Alexy.”

“(y/n) . . . . . I . . I’ve always had my eyes on you. Just never thought you’d go for a guy like me.”

“Heh, well then, if the feeling’s mutual, shall we continue then?”

“Y-yeah . . .”

The moment Alexy agreed, (y/n) began to attack his neck with wet kisses, stopping at a certain spot and giving it special treatment from his teeth,

“Ugh~ (y-y/n)~”

The little sounds this guy’s voice was making was causing for (y/n)’s own length to start throbbing. Pulling away, he slipped off Alexy’s jacket and pulled off his shirt all in one motion. He gently pinched one of the erect nipples, earning him a moan from Alexy.

“Ah~ ha~ that . . . . . feels . .”

“Hm? How does it feel Alexy?” (y/n) teased, taking the other one into his mouth and began to suck and lick.

“Ahhh~ (y/n), so good~”

“Heh, and it’s about to get better.”

(y/n) straightened himself out and pulled off his tanktop, revealing his tones chest and abs. Alexy almost drooled at the sight of it, it was a completely mouth-watering sight. He shyly ran his finger over the hardened muscles (y/n) possessed, feeling (y/n) slightly shiver under his touch.

'I can’t believe I’m making (y/n), THE (y/n), feel this way.'

Alexy busied himself with the task of running his tongue over (y/n)’s muscles.

“Oh God Alexy, that’s . . good~”

He surprised Alexy once more by lifting him out of the seat and carrying him to the teacher’s large desk, where he laid Alexy down and got on top on his knees over him.

“(y-y/n)?”

“You’re so cute like this, I hope you can stay this way a little longer.”

He reached down, stroking the bulge that got bigger under Alexy’s pants.

“A-ah! (y/n)! That’s- ahhh~”

“Heh.”

He proceeded to unbuckle Alexy’s pants and slid them off along with his underwear, revealing Alexy’s hardened member. He looked away in embarrassment, that was until (y/n) gently cupped his cheek and turned his head to look back at him.

“There’s no need for that, you’re always perfect to me.”

“(y/n) . . .”

(y/n) reached down again, this time stroking Alexy’s member with long, soft strokes. Alexy let out a string of moans, making (y/n) himself unable to contain himself.

“Damn, I never thought you could be this sexy. You sure are full of surprises.”

(y/n) got down from the desk, only to take Alexy’s length into his mouth.

“(y/n)!! I-if you do that- I’m gonna- Ahh~~!!”

(y/n) mouth worked skillfully around Alexy’s manhood, sucking at the tip and trying to deepthroat him.

“(y/n)! I’m gonna-” Alexy whimpered when he felt (y/n) immediately stop his actions, that was until he felt (y/n) pull him up, off the desk, turning him over so that he was facing it.

“Lean over,” (y/n) ordered.

Alexy slowly obeyed. He shivered when he heard the sound of (y/n) undoing his pants, letting it drop to the floor. He then felt (y/n)’s hands on his hips, “Ready?”

“J-just do it!”

“Heh, very well then.”

(y/n) rammed himself into Alexy, a sharp yelp from the pain came from the bluette. As much as (y/n) wanted to fuck Alexy senseless, he knew he had to be gentle to a first-timer. So he held still, holding Alexy’s face with one hand and kissing his tears away. Alexy soon felt the pain wash away, what replaced it was a sense of pure pleasure. He moved his hips a little, a signal for (y/n) to keep going. (y/n) complied and began to move.

“Ah-ah~! This is- Ahhh~” (y/n) had struck his sweet spot, almost blinding Alexy’s vision with white from the pleasure, “f-faster! (y/n), oh lord! I love you~!!”

“S-so do I~ Ha~”

“(y/n)! I’m gonna-!”

“Y-yeah. Me t-too. Let’s do it together! Cum with me Alexy!”

“(y-y/n)! Ahhhhhh~!!!”

Both boys climaxed at the same time ridding it out until it was over and both slumped down to the ground, exhausted yet happy from their ordeal. (y/N) pulled himself out of Alexy and turned him over, kissing him on his swollen lips.

“That was . . . . so awesome . . . .” Alexy managed to get out between pants.

“Y-yeah, it sure was.”

For the first time in his life, Alexy hoped that Armin didn’t wait for him and had gone home. He didn’t want to give up this moment of pure happiness of being in the arms with the one he loves.

~0~

Next day . . . .

“Hey guys, I’m gonna have to take the day off, I’m feeling unusually tired today!”

(y/n) left the court..

“What’s up with (y/n)? He didn’t even play yesterday, so how can he be tired?” one of the players asked.

“Don’t know, maybe he did some of his own training somewhere else.”

Little did they knew he was doing this very training with a certain bluette in the darkness of an empty classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> so deviantart removed this from my account cause someone reported it or something, so I'm putting it here where all lemons will be safe. I've also decided to use this for any lemons ill use in the future.
> 
> if you liked this and wish to see more of my stuff, go to my DA account here:
> 
> http://neo-chan7.deviantart.com


End file.
